


For the Happiness You Lost

by be_dazzled06



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: Fairy Tail never backed out on their words and when they told you they would help, they certainly would. Even if it's not exactly what you asked for. (A story where Knight tries to bring back what was lost and make it better)
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Knight Van Carter (OC), Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster & Ultear Milkovich, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Juvia Lockser/Knight Van Carter (OC)
Kudos: 2





	For the Happiness You Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Romantic relationships will not play a big part of this story. Also, I put in my original character Knight van Carter (Visual: Noel Valmore of Wand of Fortune) because I loooove blondes.

Erza just walked in at the merriment in the guild. It wasn't' t really an unusual scene for her. She used to come home in this kind of atmosphere and that's how it felt – _home_. The new blonde recruit trailed behind her, watching the sway of her hips and secretly enjoying the occasional glimpse of her long and silky legs that her brisk movements gave away. Hey, he's a guy and no matter how much he hated the Scarlet's guts, that didn't mean he would pass on to a free sexy show, even if those legs belonged to the monster – Erza Scarlet.

"Welcome back, Knight-sama."

He turned around to witness the knee-weakening smile his bluenette comrade offered him. There was a warm feeling that spread on his chest hearing Juvia's greetings. He needed it after five torturing days with the S-Class mage. It was Master Makarov's idea to send him with the red head on a very easy mission in his opinion. He said he needed to know how Fairy Tail mages work on jobs and who was he to turn the master down when the old man was so generous to lend him a home? Besides, he thought he got the hang of things watching Erza Scarlet destroy half of the town.

"How was the mission?"

"Okay, I guess."

Considering they only lost half of the reward money for restitution. He ought to add but Knight van Cartier wasn't the friendly kind. Since he was younger, he never easily warmed up to people. Exactly the reason why the easy job talk them five days to finish. He spent more than half the time bickering with the hot headed Requip mage. And he wasn't blessed with a long and impairing tolerance. Heavenly body? Yes. Patience? Nah. His pretty face made up for it though.

"Hey, the new guy is here!"

Cana hanged an arm around his shoulders. She was too close that Knight could smell her reek of alcohol. His brows knitted into a frown. He brushed off her arm and Cana, without Knight's body as a support, came crashing on the floor, face first. His pretty face made up for his ugly attitude too. Knight had issues.

The blonde mage walked around the guild to look for Juvia. Even if he wasn't friendly towards her, he liked her presence. Only around her that he felt at peace and for the past few weeks he looked forward for her company. But the almost curve on his lips he called a smile quickly dropped when he found her gawking at the half-naked ice mage.

"Knight."

When he turned around he found the master staring straight at him. He wasn't sure if he was sitting or already standing. It didn't make any difference to him. Erza was beside the old man. She probably reported to the master how the five days went downhill. He was sure he was going to get a scolding. Instead, Makarov held up a paper to him. He stared at it for a moment before realizing he was giving him a new job.

"This one wouldn't take you five days to finish."

Although he knew the old man meant well, Knight couldn't help the pinch in his heart with the master's comment. Knight was a smart person, smarter than anyone. His memory was sharp, sharper than anyone too. In fact, if he got a proper training, he could beat Rufus with his own memory magic. But Knight's real magic was summoning demons. Not like Mira's. He didn't get possessed. It was more of Lucy's alley. Knight didn't use keys but he could call on them at will. Currently, he had five demons under his command. He would use them all to finish the mission in no time. He really has to step up his game.

"Erza will be coming with you too."

"She will just slow me down, master."

"Excuse me?"

Just like that. Knight managed to bring out the monster in Erza. The two engaged in a very loud and heated argument even Gray and Natsu stopped fighting for a moment.

* * *

Knight stared at the train window, his arm propped below his chin, and his face was contorted in a very gorgeous frown. He managed to appreciate the scenery despite the constant nagging of his stupid brain. It kept reminding him of his apparent situation. Across him was Titania, ignoring his existence. Probably the best idea she ever had. He looked back on the argument they had this morning and decided to bury it deep at the back of his mind. He finally came to terms with the fact that he couldn't get rid of Erza Scarlet until he proved himself to master Makarov and well, to the woman herself.

The blonde mage's head jerked back to the announcement of their arrival to Ambrosia. Erza stirred and prepared to gather her things.

The job was easy and the pay was just right. The mission was to rid the town of an old woman terrorizing it. They both walked the distance to where the townspeople said they saw the culprit. She was old, what could she probably do? Knight looked behind and saw Erza's cart jump and wobble on the rocky ground. Why she was bringing a cart of luggage which looked like owned by thirty people was beyond him. He never dared to ask because a conversation with the S-Class mage would just end up in an over-rated argument. He had enough arguments with this woman. They never resulted to anything productive.

"Hello there!"

Erza pointed her sharp sword on the owner of the old and shaky voice.

"Who are you and why are you here? Answer me!"

Knight shook his head in utter disbelief and embarrassment. Erza would take this whole situation too far, like she always did. She wouldn't even let the woman talk. He watched as the Requip mage terrorized the old woman, her legs were shaking and she stuttered as the mage pressed the sharp end on the old woman's face.

Knight took the initiative and pushed Erza's sword lower.

"Why don't you let her talk?"

Erza obliged and disarmed herself.

"Well..."

The accused started when it immediately hit him. Knight took out the job request and recognized that the old woman in the photo and the one in front of them were the same person.

"You're the monster terrorizing this town?"

"Well, that... That's just a misunderstanding."

* * *

Erza was so surprised to hear her story. In order to avoid or at least minimize any unnecessary damages – courtesy of the red head – Knight decided to take the two women to the town's famous bar. The trio made some heads turn. In his opinion, it was because of the Requip mage's reputation and nothing to do with the old woman they came with. They sat on a four-person booth and the oldest of the group relayed her story to them. Apparently, Erza knew her.

"Ultear… I… I don't know how to thank you."

Erza couldn't look her straight in the eyes. Knight didn't understand. He wasn't there when it happened but she was. The old-aged Ultear smiled sweetly at her, reassuring her.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Erza inquired.

"I'm afraid not."

The old woman's voice was laced with sadness. From the tone of her voice, Knight could say that she was lonely – _very lonely_. Just like him.

"That's not true. There's always a way." He butted in nonchalantly.

The two women turned to him, surprised. It was Erza who spoke first.

"And you know how to reverse it?"

Knight glared at his camarade frank, totally repulsed with the sticky glaze laced on his fingers.

"So?"

Erza was an impatient woman. He should know that.

"Ambrosia has the oldest archive of magic books. The answer might be in there."

"That's right!"

Erza slammed her hands on the table. The patrons of the bar turned to their booth in shock and horror. The owner stepped forward to handle the situation but Knight dismissed him.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She continued.

"Because you don't usually think before you act?"

Snap. They were at it again. The owner had to throw them out before the two started a riot and Ultear cried over the sumptuous meal she never got to finish.

Erza looked around. She forgot how tall the shelves and how many books were housed in this archive. Just staring at it gave her nausea.

"How are we gonna find the book?"

"They're categorized, you idiot."

Erza was ready to pounce on him. She decided she would get him good, once and for all. Ultear, sensing the Scarlet's plan, put herself between the two before they started a fuss and be thrown out again. As much as she wanted to rid herself of this mess, apparently the blonde could be the only one willing to help her.

Knight walked away from the mad red-head and went towards the Lost Magic section. Both the women followed behind him silently looking around like tourists.

* * *

Books spread around Knight's circle. He was a natural fast reader and just skimmed the books for the answer he's been looking for. It's already dark outside and he wasn't planning on stopping until he found it. He was already on his 413th book while Erza struggled on her fifth.

He sighed. No matter how many times he told her to just scan it, the hard-headed Erza read it, word per word. She believed if she just 'scanned' it – putting some kind of a quote on the word – she could miss out something important. He sighed again. The blonde checked on her over the book he was currently holding. Erza's brows were knitted to an eager frown. Her eyes moved along the line and her lips were pursed to a pout.

Knight came to a horrifying realization that Erza Scarlet was actually cute. He panicked when the red-head lifted her gaze and caught him staring. He immediately covered his reddened face with the book.

He set aside the book and opened a new one. He focused his full concentration on the paragraph that caught his attention. _Time Arc. Manipulate. Lost Time. Reverse._ With every word his hope blossomed.

"I found it!"

His announcement woke the tired and sleepy Ultear. They weren't sure, even the old woman, when exactly she dozed off. But now she was full of energy in finding out that she might just regain her youthfulness.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like what happened to Ultear and I think she didn't deserve it. She did pretty nasty things but I love her and I want her to have another chance. So let me know what you think.


End file.
